


The Ritual: Sonic Returns

by Ececheria



Category: Barbie, Minecraft - Fandom, Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cuddling, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fionelle Quiana de Smytheford (OC), Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, S&M, Sonic is a little shit, Vore, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ececheria/pseuds/Ececheria
Summary: We will burn for our shins.





	The Ritual: Sonic Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! We worked really hard on this, so we hope you like it. We wrote it on mobile, so don't hate plz. This won't make sense unless you read the first part of the series, "Why Is There a Giant Green Penis in the Middle of the Room?" so go check that out! Thanks, and enjoy!! :)
> 
> ~Ececheria~  
> *DeepInTheHeartOfRussia*

Sonic looked deep into the Fiorelle Quiana de Smytheford's eyes, the Emerald Creeper's phallic shape setting his heart alight even now. How is it that someone so fast could ensnare his heart is such little time? One would suppose that it was a fling, something to be forgotten about as soon as the sun rose the next day, but the passion he felt with the cerulean hedgehog seemed to prove that wrong. Once upon of time, he supposed that he would never be one to settle down but look at him now, completely and utterly smitten with a renowned heart-breaker. He could only hope that Sonic felt the same way. If the hedgehog had only taken one chance more, been more romantic, done literally anything else, then they might be married right now. As it was, Fionelle thought to himself, he was stuck in a dead end relationship, but he loved it. Every second of the tantalizing moonlit kisses and quick blowjobs were aniseed, addiction swirling in the abyss of his soul an emotional collapse lingering on the horizon. Sonic was a drug and he was utterly hooked. All he could wish was for that hoe Barbie leg to not steal away his honey hog. But Borscht was so long, so tanned, and he could see why Sonic may want her instead of him. After all, he was only a green penis, isn't that what his lover told him the first time they met? He was worthless.

"Hey, chili dog, whatcha thinking about?" the hedgehog smoothly asked.  
"Oh, nothing much darling. Just pondering our state of affairs. Have you by any chance... no it's nothing." 

The hedgehog bit his lip, Fionelle starting to wonder if he's hiding something. He's been with the rodent long enough to know his tells, and this was definitely one of them. Maybe he is having an affair...

"No!" he exclaims, scaring the blue bastard rodent out of his skin.  
"Are you okay, bro?" The hedgehog tentatively voiced.  
"Yes, I am fine"  
Sonic did not pursue the matter further.

"Hey, so are we going to head over to Lickitung's house? She's throwing that radical party later, dude, and you know that we've gotta go fast in order to get there and help set up. We owe her for last time."  
"I don't want to go though," Fionelle whined.  
"Babe,you know I love you. And you know I would do anything for you. Let's go to Ms. Legs orgy and have fun. I'm doing this all for you." Sonic replied 

In the rational part of his mind, Fionelle knew that he was probably overreacting and that Sonic was actually in love with him, but there was this tiny fear in the back of his mind, asking him "what if?"

He chose to ignore it and entered the car. The car ride was uneventful, boring even the hum of the engine punctuated only by the foot tapping of Fiorelle. Finally they reached their destination and stepped out into the sickly orange light, Sonic's trademark shoes squeaking on the wood floors of the strip club that had been rented out for this party.

"It was so nice of Ms. Legs and Lickitung to invite us, it gave us the chance to dress up we've been wanting!" Fionelle noted, motioning to his tiara adorned cube-head. Sonic agreed, coyly fluttering his fairy wings as they approached the writhing mass of bodies.  
Fiorelle could see the shapely silhouette of Ms. Legs from the corner of his eye and squashed the spark of envy that shot through his entire body, although it was extremely difficult.  
"Ayyyy man! What you been up to my dude?" Lickitung shouted from across the room, immediately drawing Sonic into a bro hug, chest bumping and high fiving in what seemed to be an elaborate tribal dance, involving lots of yelling and occasional ass slapping. "Everyone is a butch lesbian here" said someone coming up behind the green with envy Fiorelle. "Everyone..." Fiorelle sadly agreed, turning around to face the shapely silhouette of Ms Legs. 

God, he hated her and her beautiful shin. The way her shoe fit her arch was just sinful. He could see why Sonic would want her, anyone would. 

"What have you been up to lately, Mr. Smytheford?" questioned an unknown voice.


End file.
